roblox_high_school_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Performance Arts
Performance Arts is a class minigame in Roblox High School 2 where players must complete memory exercises and earn points based on their speed and accuracy. There are 3 parts to the class that repeat with increased difficulty the second time around. The exercises usually focus on different parts of memory, and have players keep an eye on what's on the cards that they've been shown. Based on the performance of the player, they will be awarded an accuracy bonus once they've completed each part, which decreases depending on how many mistakes the player has made. Gameplay Concentration 1 The first part of the class is a "concentration" game (also known as "memory") where players are given 12 face-down cards. Players can flip over 2 cards at a time to unveil their contents. When the player flips over 2 cards that match, they will remain facing up while the player continues. If the player gets two cards wrong, they will continue facing down. The incorrect cards will not count negatively towards the accuracy bonus if the player had not flipped over the cards. However, if the cards have already been flipped over and are incorrect again, they will count negatively towards the accuracy bonus. In order to complete the competition, the player must match all 12 cards with their respective pairs. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 1,000 points. Lowest to Highest 1 The second part of the class is a challenge where 3 cards are shown labeled 1, 2, and 3. After a few seconds, these cards are faced down and begin moving around for a couple seconds. Once the cards are standing still, players must click on these cards in the order of lowest to highest. In order to get the maximum accuracy points, players must successfully click on 1, 2, and 3 in order from lowest to highest without making any mistakes. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 500 points. Highest Value 1 The third part of the class is a challenge where there are 12 cards with different point values faced up. One of the cards is a golden card with a point value of 500. After a few seconds, the cards will go face down, and all of the cards will begin moving around. The goal of the player is to keep track of the card with the highest point value until the cards stop moving. When the cards are still, the player must click on the correct card in order to achieve the maximum points for the card. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 500 points. Concentration 2 After the first 3 parts of the class, the parts repeat themselves, but with increased difficulty. The first part's difficulty is increased for the fourth part. The original 12 cards are increased to 18 cards for 3 new pairs of cards. The same rules from Concentration 1 apply here, which includes the rule of not being given a penalty for the first time getting a pair incorrect, and being penalized for doing it multiple times. To get the maximum amount of points, players must successfully match pairs while only making up to one mistake for each card. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 1,700 points. Lowest to Highest 2 Once Concentration 2, which is the fourth part, is done, the Lowest to Highest challenge will repeat itself. This time, with the inclusion of an extra card labeled 4. The cards will move around after a few seconds like the first Lowest to Highest game. This will continue for a couple of seconds until the cards come to a stop. In order to get the maximum amount of points, players must click on the cards in order from 1, 2, 3, and 4 without making any mistakes. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 1,000 points. Highest Value 2 The final part is a repeat of the Highest Value 1 challenge. Rather than the maximum point value of 500, the maximum value here is 1,000 points. The cards will once again move around, but much faster this time. The goal remains to keep track of the card with the golden maximum value in order to win. To get the maximum amount of points in this challenge, the player must pick the card with the maximum amount of points. The maximum amount of points that can be earned in this part of the class is 1,000 points. Category:Classes